A Wedding
by LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: The prelude to the Darcy wedding is hectic mess from start to finish.


Although made of what could have very well been considered the finest mahogany in all the country, Mr. Darcy's carriage could scarcely maintain its standing as it made its final descent from Pemberley to Longbourn. Indeed betwixt the two, Mr. Darcy and the young Mrs. Bingley had eight appendages strewn about the car, grappling for even the slightest stability. The road, disheveled from the morning rain, was little more than a mud path from one county to the next. And upon the second hour there came a resounding clatter as the carriage came to a halt.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," gushed she, as the door nearest to her flew open, exposing a vexed coachmen and the frigid out of door; "We can't possibly afford the delay. The ceremonies meant to be performed at high noon."

"The wheels on the right are stuck, Missus." the coachman admonished, "I should need to walk into Hertfordshire to find help."

Even as Darcy bade him off, his face contorted with his frustrations, "At that rate, we should be stuck in this ditch for the next fortnight." bellowed he.

The stress of the day along with her fragile nerves had introduced Jane to her own unease, "Never mind that. Mr. Bingley's transport shall be along shortly. He shall afford us the travel to Longbourn."

It was on this day, of course, that Miss Elizabeth Bennett had put into her sister's charge one simple task; retrieve Mr. Darcy from Pemberley and have him received at Longbourn prior to high tea. Simple a task it may have been, she still found herself perpetually behind schedule and maintaining an unlucky streak befitting that of a longtail.

"I fear the sky may open once again before midday." noted Darcy, a menacing sky rolling overhead.

"Shall God show us no mercy?" Jane quipped. She masked her eyes against the unforgiving sunlight, showing betwixt the clouds.

"He certainly does possess a most twisted sense of humor, indeed." he concurred, stepping from beneath the safety of the carriage; "Best we start walking."

"Beg pardon," demanded she. Jane was truly vexed by Mr. Darcy's inability to wait for the coachman; "We will be knees-deep in mud, Mr. Darcy! Is this truly how you intend to show up on your wedding day?"

"I believe the real question is, Mrs. Bingley, if we intend to arrive at all." retorted the man; "Unless, of course, you would prefer to travel by horseback."

"Very well, then." she sighed in her frustrations, tightening her bonnet, "We shall go on horseback; leave the coachman to his own devices."

The two set off to Longbourn thusly: with the elder on a black stallion and the Lady on the grey; they made haste through the countryside.

"Suppose they've been stopped by the highwaymen." Elizabeth paced the length of the rug, biting away at her fingernails until there was scarcely anything left.

"Perchance they've stopped in town to relieve the horses, Lizzy." reasoned Georgiana feebly (for she knew as well as any that the two were far past their anticipated arrival); "Or they've stopped for the weather."

"What if one of them grew ill and - "

"Perhaps the sky turned to fire and struck them both dead." uttered Mary humorlessly (she'd run in to present Elizabeth her bouquet); "Do try to keep your head about you, Lizzy. Mamma is already claiming her nerves."

"I'm worried something terrible has happened. Mr. Darcy is not one to miss his deadlines." fretted she; "Wait by the door for them, will you, Mary? And come retrieve us when they've arrived. Georgiana and I still have to finish our preparations."

Without word of confirmation, detestation, or otherwise, Mary turned on her heel and fled, "Are you not the least bit concerned for your brother, Georgiana. You know this isn't like him and it certainly isn't like Jane."

"My worries now are for you, Lizzy." she assured, pinching the other girl's cheeks to reveal their color; "You're working yourself into a frenzy. Lizzy, it's your wedding day. You have earned the right to not worry for one day."

"How right you are." Elizabeth nodded, helping Georgiana to set her hair to perfection, "Have you spoken to Caroline Bingley today?" beseeched she, "It's been a near fortnight since I've heard a word from her."

"Nor did she speak to me in the carriage." Georgiana admitted, "Do not concern yourself with the troll." she drawled, forcing a hearty laugh from Elizabeth. Scarcely did the girl have a negative word for another person; though when she did manage, a majority of Georgiana's cynical appeals tended to fall on the eldest Bingley sister (The two had never been fond of one another, but Georgiana's distaste had never quite been so blatant as that of Miss Bingley; though the former would admit to not knowing a person alive who could avoid nor satisy the scruples of Miss Bingley).

"Are the guests all situated to their likings? Were the seating arrangements quite acceptable?" Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"Quite."

"Mr. Bingley's coach has just arrived, Lizzy." Mary announced, jouncing the door on its henges in her clumsy way.

"Mary, I told you to stay at the door and wait for Jane and Mr. Darcy." she quipped, nerves raging.

"Mr. Bingley is with them." she crooned, "Shall I call Jane in to dress?"

"Yes. Please do, Mary. Thank you." the elder sister sighed.

"Oh, Lizzy dear, my poor nerves." Mrs. Bennett squalled, charging in the door just as Mary as taken leave, "Jane has just arrived with your Mr. Darcy and they both are to their knees in mud."

"Did they both walk here?" Elizabeth exclaimed in her dismay.

"In part, yes." Jane responded, making her sheepish entrance, "Fortunately Charles found us before we'd ventured too far on foot." Tendrils of blonde hair fell limply about Jane's face, her bonnett abandoned on the trek.

Elizabeth sat agape, her disbelief evident, "Go dress quickly, please, Jane." the girls' mother insisted, "Tis nearly time. And what of Mr. Darcy?"

Jane slipped behind a curtain with speed, changing from one dress to the next, "Charles will be in to let us know when Mr. Darcy is ready." she responded flatly.

After only moments more of preparations, Mr. Bingley's voice rang, "Tis time, ladies."

In chaos the women ran to align themselves in the proper orders (as had been rehearsed earlier on in the week). And surely enough, to Elizabeth's dismay, the day's stresses did not ware away as she stood next to her father, bracing for the walk to the end of the aisle. If anything, they had amplified.

"Should you decide this is not your match, Lizzy, do remember, you are always welcome." Mr. Bennett whispered, just as Jane marched her way out of listening range and down the aisle, letting the two alone.

Elizabeth turned to her father, eyes wide and mouth agape, " _Papa._ " she cackled, throwing her head back in laughter just as the doors flew open and she found herself facing a room, filled to overflowing with every person she'd ever met – from dearest friends to most distant acquaintances. At that moment, her worries melted away. And for once, her only duty was to stride in time to the pianoforte.

 **A/N: This is only the first chapter there will be probably two or three more to come. I know I'm not the best at the old english thing, but I'm doing my best and really did this as a sort of experiment to test myself. I'm not so sure how I did, but I figured I would publish anyway. Sorry if it was kind of dull. Comment if it didn't suck?**


End file.
